mybabysittersavampirefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Jacob Seeber
Background & Early Life Jacob originally came from the United States, Virginia to be exact. After moving to Whitechapel, Canada due to his stepfather getting a new engineering job in town. They moved during the summer of 2012 and upon starting the school year he soon met Benny, Ethan, Rory, Sarah, and Erica. Due to his knowledge of video games, he hit it off with Ethan, Benny, and Rory. Not long after that he noticed that something was odd about the town. Many strange things would happen and eventually he somehow found himself getting involved whether he wanted to or not. Everything that he thought was a fantasy became a reality as he discovered that vampires are real, magic is real, and seeing into the future is real. And yet he doesn't have any powers at least until Benny's grandma gave him a enchanted necklace which allowed him to use his abilities and powers from his zodiac sign, Pisces. As the years went by they kept the town safe from any threat until the lucifractor exploded and Jake ended up disappearing during the spring of 2015. A year has gone by and now things are starting to point to the fact that he may still be alive. Powers & Abilities * Water Manipulation - The power to manipulate water. * Aquatic Adaptation - The ability to adapt to underwater environments. * Aquatic Respiration - The power to breathe in both water and air. * Zoolingualism - The power to talk to animal life forms and understand their reactions. * Fish Physiology - To use the abilities of a fish. Relationships Ethan: Jacob and Ethan hit it off when he moved to Whitechapel and have basically become best friends. Along with Benny and Rory, they have formed the 4 horsemen or so they call themselves.They stuck together and were as thick as thieves. Benny: The two of them hit it off especially once Ethan started trying to get serious with Sarah. Since he was with her, Benny and Jake were alone so they hung out more than with Ethan for a little while until he came full circle once the lucifractor ended up with Vice Principal Stern. Rory: While not the best of friends, they come pretty close. Jake is one of the only one's that get Rory's sense of humor and aids him in his hi-jinks. Sure he doesn't agree with everything that Rory does but what are friends for? Rory has been there for him and he's been there for Rory. Erica: Talk about complete opposites. At best they are acquaintances, at least that's what Erica would tell you. After she broke up with Jesse and then with Dirk, he found her crying in the school's gymnasium under the bleachers and somehow ended up comforting her. They've been talking to each other as she finds it easy to tell him stuff and he let's her into his personal world. So while when their out with the rest of the gang they 'hate' each other, they actually are close friends but will only show it when their not around the others. Since he disappeared in the spring of 2015, she's gone back to sticking by Sarah's side more so now than ever as she is doing her part to help find their missing friend and each time she hears his name it make her stomach churn and her heart hurt which she doesn't understand why. Sarah: It took a few weeks when he first moved to Whitechapel but Sarah and Jake are close friends as she can blow off steam about Ethan to him and he can give her advice from a guys point of view. She looks out for him much like a older sister would for a younger brother and when he went missing, she spent the better part of a month flying all over the world to find him but to no avail.